Timurid Empire (Europa Universalis II)
Timurid Empire is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured white, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Timurid Empire The Timurid Empire cannot be recreated mid-game. Starting Position Timurid Empire exists at the start of the 1419 and 1492 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Timurid Empire has mongol culture, Sunni religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control 26 provinces across central asia and Persia but only their capital (Samarkand) is a core province. Timurid Empire has the following stability and technology: For this scenario, Timurid Empire does not use its default policy slider settings, but instead uses the following: 1492 In this scenario, Timurid Empire has mongol culture, Sunni religion, and 600 ducats in the treasury. They own and control 8 core provinces (Herat, Kabul, Kushka, Qandahar, Quetta, Samarkand, Surkhandarya, Zahedan) and nothing else They have the following stability and technology: AI Priorities The Timurid Empire uses the mughal.ai AI File. They have the following preferences: Colonization The Timurid AI does not have any areas it prefers to colonise. It will never attempt to build trading posts, is less likely to build colonies adjacent to previous ones (a value of 10 compared to the default of 50), and is much less likely to establish colonies next to other countries (a bonus of 10, compared to a default penalty of 50). Trade The Timurid Empire will send a trader less often than the default AI (50 compared to 100) and will rarely refuse trade (a value of 5, compared to the default of 25). War The Timurid Empire is a major warmonger (its war value is 90, compared to the default of 10). During a ware, it is more likely to beseige low-value provinces than the default AI (a value of 4.0 compared to 5.0), slightly less likely to split its attacks between multiple provinces (0.3 compared to 0.1), is much more likely to fight away from home (5.0 compared to 0.5), less likely to focus on defending/liberating its own provinces (1.0 compared to 2.0), more likely to attack low tax provinces (4.0 rather than 1.0), and significantly more aggressive (5.0 vs 1.0). The Timurids are particularly likely to attack the following countries: * Afghanistan * Bengal * Delhi * Gujarat * Hyderabad * Mahrattis * Malwa * Mysore Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Ulugh Beg's Observatory This event happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1448. There are two options. Option A is Build it! and option B is We have neither the time nor the money for such foolishness! The two options have the following effects: Build it * Gain a Fine arts manufactory in Samarkand * -300 Ducats * -3 Stability * +1 Innovative Don't build it * +2 Stability * -3 Innovative The Disintegration of the Timurid Empire This event happens up to 364 days (1 year, 4 days) after 1st October 1450, and cannot happen after 1st May 1490. There are two options. Option A is Attack all traitors and option B is Bribe all traitors. The two options have the following effects: Attack all traitors * +8 Revolt risk for 588 months (49 years) * -8 Stability * 2 Rebellions each in Fars and Hormouz * Rebellions in Birjand and Khorasan * Lose 10,000 troops in a random province * Lose 8000 troops in a random province * Lose 7000 troops in a random province * +600 Victory points * -400 Relations with Ak Koyunlu, Qara Koyunlu, and Uzbek Kaganate Bribe all traitors * +5 Revolt risk for 12 months (1 year) * -6 Stability * -2100 Ducats * +20 Inflation * -400 Relations with Ak Koyunlu, Qara Koyunlu, and Uzbek Kaganate Ismail's Resurrection of Persia This event happens if the Timurids own Tabaristan, Persia does not exist, and the Timurids have a Stability of less than 1 at any point between 1st January 1497 and 1st January 1530. The event happens up to 30 days (1 month) after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Crush the Shiite rebels and option B is Negotiate with Ismail. The two options have the following effects: Crush the Shiite rebels * -2 Stability * 2 Rebellions each in Isfahan, Tabaristan, and Tabriz * 1 Rebellion each in Ahwaz, Basrah, Birjand, Elbruz, Fars, Hamadan, Hormouz, Kerman, Lut, and Meched Negotiate with Ismail * -6 Stability * 2 Rebellions each in Isfahan, Tabaristan, and Tabriz * 1 Rebellion each in Ahwaz and Hamadan The Persian Resurrection This event happens if Persia exists at any time between 1st January 1497 and 1st January 1530 and the Timurids own any of the following provinces during the same time period: * Ahwaz * Birjand * Elbruz * Fars * Hamadan * Hormouz * Isfahan * Kerman * Khorasan * Lut * Meched * Tabaristan * Tabriz The event happens up to 60 days (2 months) after the trigger, and there are two options. Option A is No and option B is Yes. The two options have the following effects: No * +400 Relations with Persia * Give all the provinces listed above to Persia Yes * -6 Stability * +10 Revolt risk for 120 turns (10 years) * Rebellion in 5 random provinces Babur's Ambition This event happens up to 30 days (1 month) after 1st May 1504. It has the following effects: * Timurid Empire becomes the Mughal Empire * Move the Capital to Kabul * Gain afghani and hindi cultures * +3 Quality * +3000 Land technology * Gain 10,000 Infantry, 20,000 cavalry, and 10 Artillery in the old capital * Gain a Casus belli on Delhi for 240 months (20 years) * -400 Relations with Delhi and Gujarat * Gain cores on Awadh, Bikaner, Bundelkhand, Chandigarh, Delhi, Gondwana, Gujarat, Indus, Kutch, Malwa, Raipur, Sindh, and Thar category:Europa Universalis II Central Asian countries